


Winter Bloom

by winterrain_18



Category: Cravity (Band), DRIPPIN (Korea Band), Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, POV Third Person, hwangmini, minimo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterrain_18/pseuds/winterrain_18
Summary: Often than not, they’d say that ‘Time heals all wounds’ the pain that yesterday had inflicted upon—those ancient words he’d defy. Time heals not the wounds of yesterday’s pain but yesterday’s story that has now become today’s memory—as the mystery of it remains yet never fails the first breath of the spring bloom melting away the glimmering winter snow.
Relationships: Hwang Yunseong/Kang Minhee, Kang Minhee/Koo Jungmo
Kudos: 5
Collections: Challenge #3 — Sound of Silence





	Winter Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I last wrote something and had someone read my work so do forgive me if I'm a bit rusty I know it's crappy so do pardon. Nonetheless to whoever will read this I hope y'all enjoy it!

The cool breeze gust through the freshly bloomed flowers, the ground no longer covered in white frozen snow instead now glimmering with the vibrant bloom of the cherry blossom trees—spring had arrived. Spring—who could despise the season, when it had to be the best of four—not too cold like how’d it be during winter or too hot like how’d it be during summer, nor does it give out the gloom mood fall radiates—perfect, spring was the perfect season.

In a perfect season as such, among the crowded streets of the loud city there he stood, amidst sky-high buildings, loud honking cars and streets compressed with a noisy crowd. Everywhere one would look there’d be couples—hands intertwined, families enjoying their time together, everyone seemed to have found their comfort—a safe haven with the fresh bloom of the new season, along with the warmth emitted by those they cherish the most—the ones that made their every season like that of spring.

Eyes closed as he hummed a familiar melody, a soft and mellow tune his mind would never forget—a calming ballad his heart could never erase; a song so dear that only he and another knew, a song that brought spring to his heart, a song so special and beloved—as the person whom it is for. He could stay in the comfort of the melody he sang, where the dream went beyond the horizon and spring need not come to an end, but—every dream has its limits, just like how each season has its given time.

* * *

Away from the crowded city, beneath a calming blue sky—fresh cool air blowing through his hair—his eyes fluttered open looking down to his hands he counted to himself, eight—eight years had passed, he couldn’t believe how fast time flew—a few more seasons and his fingers won’t even be enough to count the years that had gone by. It had been approximately eight years since he last heard the song he hummed to like it had only been yesterday’s song on the radio—eight years since he had lost him—his beloved, Hwang Yunseong. To Kang Minhee he was his everything, his first love, his perfect season—but as designed by the deity even the most perfect season must meet its limit and so, their perfect spring came to an abrupt end. Memories of that fine spring day still vivid in his mind both the joyful and painful moments, eight years—yet every moment pictured as if it had only been yesterday.

As a young boy the concept of love had always been a huge fright for him, though Minhee came from a loving home, parents who adored him and showered him with all the love a child would ever need—still, it scared him. The thought of loving someone, giving a piece of yourself to a complete stranger let alone give your all to that person—fear of rejection and pain that might come in exchange for the love one could receive, it taunted him. Yet, Hwang Yunseong broke through that fear—Yunseong thought him how to love, he showed him that even his greatest fear could become his greatest happiness, he taught him that love overthrew rejection—because with love acceptance prevailed above all, that pain may be a part of that journey—but it will never be the end definition of the word love—no matter the complexity its true meaning behold.

* * *

Warmth—the warmth shared by two souls that joined as one—in the first months of his sorrow Minhee would have never imagined—never would have dreamt of feeling that same warmth ever again, the warmth emitted by the one he loved. Just as where he had started before Yunseong entered his life, Minhee spiraled back into the same young teenage boy that was scared of nothing more than the complex word—love. To Minhee losing Yunseong was like losing his spring—his perfect season amidst the hottest summers, the coldest winters and the most melancholic fall. He had grown numb and so—one could only imagine the fear the young man felt, to have felt that same warmth once more with someone else—someone so unfamiliar yet oddly familiar at the same time.

Koo Jungmo, he wasn’t a complete stranger to Minhee in fact Jungmo happened to be Yunseong’s best friend—for that Minhee would have never imagined nor has it ever crossed the young mans’ mind that Jungmo would someday take Yunseong’s place beside him. The thought of replacing Yunseong in his heart, the mere thought of loving someone other than the man whom he had sworn to love for the rest of his days—betrayal, it felt as if he was betraying the man that had thought him all that there was to be learned about love—about life. 

* * *

Eight years had passed since that fine spring day, that day Yunseong and Minhee’s song was put to an eternal halt—the day Minhee had to say his final farewell to that perfect spring he had grown to love. Losing Yunseong meant that summer would never come again as the sun would fail to shine on him, that the bare trees would never grow their fallen leaves and he’d be trapped into an eternal winter. Till the laughter awoke him, a sweet familiar laughter of a nine year old boy saddled on Jungmo’s shoulders—wavy black hair, dark brown orbs and that cute awkward smile that Minhee loved the most—the exact replica of his father. 

A gentle smile painted his lips—they say time heals the wounds of yesterday’s pain yet Minhee begged to disagree—time does no healing of the pain brought upon, stead those memories of the time spent—memories in which one would find the comfort of home—scars that remained from those pained memories then hold a beautiful reminder that spring does come again—no matter how long the winter takes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~ ^^
> 
> I'm new(technically not new on stan twt but new as a writer again....) therefore I'm a friendless being so if you'd want yell at me or be oomfs you may find me on twitter: [@hwangminimo_ws](https://twitter.com/hwangminimo_ws)


End file.
